Wiggle Time (1993)
Wiggle Time! is The Wiggles first full-length feature home video, released in 1993. Dorothy the Dinosaur, Captain Feathersword and Henry the Octopus appeared in this video (Wags the Dog did not appear, however, because he hadn't even been created yet at the time). This video had songs from the albums The Wiggles, Here Comes a Song and Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate. This was also one of the group's most popular videos. Song list 1. Get Ready to Wiggle 2. Here Comes a Bear 3. Captain Feathersword 4. Uncle Noah's Ark 5. I Love It When It Rains 6. Dorothy the Dinosaur 7. Sing a Song of Polly 8. Whenever I Hear This Music 9. Henry the Octopus 10. Rock-A-Bye Your Bear 11. Fruit Salad 12. Marching Along 13. Dorothy's Birthday Party Plot Opening - The Wiggles are waving their hands up high to the song "Get Ready to Wiggle" and the Wiggle Time! logo is showing in front. Jeff has fallen asleep while standing and then Anthony, Greg and Murray arrive. They have just realised that Jeff has fallen asleep. They don't know what to do until Murray says that they should play a trick on Jeff to wake him up. Greg thinks it is a great idea. He askes everyone to help him count to three, then yell out, Wake Up Jeff. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff jumps into the air, screaming. He runs to the back of the set and then the front. Anthony then asks if he is awake now? Jeff puts his hands on his cheeks and says, "Yes, I'm awake now." Then Anthony says how it's great, because they want to wiggle with him. Jeff says it's a great idea, so they all go to their instruments. Song 1: Get Ready to Wiggle Greg says that, that was lots of fun, wiggling around. He says that now their going to sing a song about four animals. He asks everyone to give a big growl, like a scary bear at the end Song 2: Here Comes a Bear While Greg, Murray and Jeff are growling, Captain Feathersword sneaks up behind them and tickels them. They find out it was only Captain Feathersword. Greg then asks the Captain to do a pirate dance with them. Song 3: Captain Feathersword Murray introduces the next song. He says it is about a man who lived a long, long time ago, and that his name was Uncle Noah. He says he had to save some animals from a flood, so he built a really big boat and called it, "Noah's Ark". Murray, Greg, Jeff and Anthony all do animal noises after Murray mentions them. The do duck, cow, rooster, cat, pig, sheep and donkey noises. Then Murray asks them to come on board, Uncle Noah's Ark. Song 4: Uncle Noah's Ark Song 5: I Love It When It Rains Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur. Wherever she goes, sings and plays, she comes along with the Wiggles, she says "romp bomp a chomp." As the Wiggles repeat "romp bomp a chomp," they make chomping gestures with their hands. Dorothy the Dinosaur loves to sing with children, but they don't know where she is, Anthony asks that if you know where Dorothy is? Dorothy walks in from the right but at the back of the set. The Wiggles hear from the audience that she's over there, so they looked for Dorothy by moving to the camera's right side of the set. But she isn't there. Greg asks where? Oh, she's on the other side? And they are moving to the left side of the camera and they looked over there. While the Wiggles scurry to the left, Dorothy in the back part of the set scurries to the right side of the camera. Greg asks everyone if they're sure they've seen Dorothy; maybe it was a trick that we were doing. Dorothy walks up behind Jeff. She's where? Behind Jeff? Jeff looks to his left as Greg told him that she is behind him, but Dorothy is still behind Jeff, who says she isn't behind me. Greg tells him she's really is there, she really is. Jeff says he'll have another look, this time to the right and he sees Dorothy. But Jeff thort the first time she is still not there but Jeff affirms she's there, and then they all jump in surprise. They were happy to see her since everyone knows how to sing "romp bomp a chomp" as when they all sing the next song "Dorothy the Dinosaur". Song 6: Dorothy the Dinosaur Greg's Magic Trick: Coloring Book Trick Song 7: Sing A Song Of Polly Greg has a hat and a cape. In the background, Anthony has playing a pipe flute and Jeff is playing an accordion. They're playing "Sing A Song Of Polly" in the background. Anthony plays a tin whistle and Jeff plays an accordian. Greg has a picture book, but as he flips through the pages, there aren't any pictures. Let's take another look just to make sure. He flips through them again, but no pictures. He asks if you could help him do some magic to put some pictures in there? Great. Everyone get out their magic pencil in their pocket, and draw some pictures in the air for him. Then throw the pictures in the coloring book. He flips through the book and now there are a bunch of drawings. Did you do that? Raise your hand if you did. You're all so clever. Now let's put some color in those pictures. Rub some color from your clothes (Greg rubs shirt) and then throw them at the book. Take a look now. Greg flips through the book but there's no color. Greg ponders and then realizes he forgot to use his magic wand, which he pulls out. How silly. He has everyone rub colors off their clothes. Greg waves the magic wand and has the audience throw the color at the book. Greg says "Abracadabra." He then flips through the book and there is color on the drawings. Raise your hand if you did that. Now give yourselves a really big clap. Well done. Greg then disappears. Song 8: Whenever I Hear This Music Jeff pretends to be an octopus with a extra shirt on. He is making blubbering noises while the half worn purple shirt is over his head covering everything but his face as he swings around the sleeves. He asks if you know what he is. He's an octopus. He blubbers again and then pokes his head through the top. He's not really an octopus, it's just Jeff. And then he tells that he has a friend who is an octopus and hes name is Henry the Octopus Song 9: Henry the Octopus The Wiggles and some kids are having a teddy bears picnic and everyone has brought their favorite bear along, Perhaps you can have a teddy bears' picnic at home. Then Greg says that he knows a song about teddy bears, and he asks if everyone can sing and do the actions with them. And so everyone stands up and do the dance. Song 10: Rock-A-Bye Your Bear The Wiggles and some kids are making their fruit salad while they all seated at the low table together and Anthony explains about making fruit salad. You can even make your own fruit salad at home. Make sure there's an adult there and that you use a plastic knife. Song 11: Fruit Salad The Wiggles and all the kids are marching along to Dorothy's birthday party. Anthony is playing a acoustic guitar and leading the line of all kids and the Wiggles. The kids are holding presents to give to Dorothy. He stops and tells everyone to stop and he tells everyone that they're going to Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party One kid yells by saying "Yeah!" and Anthony asks if we can come with them to march and the same kid from the march that yelled yeah! he yells "Yeah!" again because he is just a one year old, so Anthony tells us to come along and join in the march over to the party. Then they continue marching around singing and then walk off the set. Song 12: Marching Along The Wiggles do a song for Dorothy's birthday party. Song 13: Dorothy's Birthday Party Greg remarks what a great party it was, but now they're tired so it's time to go. They all say goodbye and then they all fell asleep except for Jeff. Then Jeff tries to wake them up by telling them to wake up by saying Wake Up, Wiggles! Wake Up! but they didn't wake up. Jeff then crosses his arms and shakes his head with a sigh. But it's always Jeff that falls asleep, isn't it, but it doesn't matter. The credits come up with "Get Ready To Wiggle" for background music. Cast The Wiggles Greg Page Anthony Field Murray Cook Jeff Fatt Also Featuring Anthony Field - Captain Feathersword Jacqueline Fallon – Dorothy the Dinosaur & Henry the Octopus Jeff Fatt – Uncle Noah Mary Anne Hull & Rose Hull – Girls in I "Love It When It Rains" Voice Talents Murray Cook – Dorothy's Voice Anthony Field – Henry's Voice The Children Luke FieldClare FieldJoseph FieldAnthony SilvestrintSofia SilvestrintLeonard SilvestrintTimothy RiosecoJames RiosecoNicholas HullRaymond HullDonald Hull Release It was released in July 20, 1993 on VHS. It hasn't been released on DVD yet or the other videos like Yummy Yummy, Big Red Car, Wakehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wake_Up_Jeff_videoUp Jeff or Wiggledance! (Live In Concert)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wiggledance!_(Live_in_Concert)videos haven't been released on DVD yet, even though Big Red Car was released on DVD in the United States. Trivia (This is the first Wiggles video.) (Wags the Dog doesn't appear in this video.)(The song "Marching Along" doesn't appear on the audio CD.)(Anthony wears a green shirt in this video although in Uncle Noah's Ark he wore a light blue skivy also Greg and Jeff have white pants and Dorothy has her first costume that she had from 1991. It could have been possible that Uncle Noah's Ark was made in 1992 as a music video, but it was only shown on Wiggle Time.) (The "Here Comes a Bear" and "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" 1993 clips are shown on Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles DVD as bonus features.)